Because Gincu
by yeojaakoriya23
Summary: [CHAP 2 UP!/END]Yixing itu adalah siswi terbandel di SM High School. Peraturan gaboleh pake make up tapi tetep aja dia make gincu. Sering banget dijemurin Pak Junmyeon gara-gara masalah bibir seksoy nya itu. Dan sampe akhirnya Pak Junmyeon nyamar jadi mba-mba olshop. "Woi, siapa yang nyuruh kamu duduk? Tuh,ambil sapu. Sapuin halaman sekolah"/ "Huanyeng"/ SULAY. EXO COUPLE. GS.
1. Chapter 1

_**Gincu**_

 _ **Siapa sih yang gatau sama gincu?**_

 _ **Hanya penghuni planet Mars lah yang gatau sama gincu**_

 _ **Gincu adalah item berharga dan sangat penting bagi kehidupan Zhang Yixing.**_

 _ **She can't live without gincu.**_

 _ **Dari segala jenis dan bentuk gincu, Yixing paling suka sama liptint.**_

 _ **Dan gara-gara ginculah,**_

 _ **Benih-benih cinta diantaranya dan Pak Junmyeon tumbuh**_

* * *

Yixing itu adalah salah satu _gincuers_

Koleksi _liptint_ nya itu buaanyaakk banget.

Kenapa Yixing milih _liptint?_

 _ㅡlebih natural katanya._

Pokoknya koleksi _liptint_ nya itu banyak banget deh.

Sampe-sampe _pouch make up_ nya itu isinya _liptintttt_ semua.

 _Dari The Face Shop? Ada._

 _Dari Tony Moly? Ada._

 _Dari The Saem? Ada._

 _Dari Etude House? BANYAK BANGETT_

Dari segala merek pokoknya.

 _Warna pink,warna red,warna oren,sampe warna ijo tai pun adaㅡ_

 _ㅡheehe,garing ya?_

Yixing itu kemana-mana kudu banget pake _liptint._

 _Kewarung samping rumah? Kudu._

 _Latihan dance? Kudu._

 _Hang out? KUDUU BANGETT._

 _Sekolah? Kuduㅡ_

 _nah ini._

Yixing sebel banget sama peraturan sekolahnya.

 _SISWI DILARANG MEMAKAI MAKE UP_

Tapi si Yixing ini _ngenyel_ banget.

Udah berkali-kali ditegur sama hampir semua guru gara-gara bibirnya merah banget.

Tapi menurut Yixingㅡ

ㅡ _Itu natural kok._

 _Bandel emang._

 _But she don't care._

 _Mau lo larang gue sambil salto belakang juga gue ga peduli_

Gitu katanya.

 _Galak emang._

Tapi beginilah Yixing.

 _Soooo..._ buat kalian yang mau tanya-tanya tentang _liptint,_ jangan sungkan-sungkan buat nanya di akun _ask fm/instagram_ nya Yixing.

 _AwYixing usernamenya._

 _Hehe._

 _Fyi aja loh ya,_

 _Yixing itu selebgram broh._

 _SELEBGRAMMMHH._

 _._

 _._

Yixing mengambil botol _sunblock_ dimeja riasnya lalu mengocoknya.

Ia lalu memoleskan cairan putih itu kewajah nya.

 _Sunblock adalah benda terpenting setelah liptint bagi Yixing._

 _Kenapa?_

Karena dia takut wajahnya jadi item gara-gara sering dijemurin sama Pak Junmyeonㅡ

ㅡ _si guru terbangsat._

 _Mana cerewet, sok ganteng, dih._

Yixing udah berkali-kali dijemur sama Pak Junmyeon gara-gara masalah bibir _sexy_ nya itu.

 _"UDAH BERAPA KALI DIBILANGINN, DILARANG MAKE MAKE UP KAMPRETT!"_

 _But,yeahㅡ_

 _ㅡshe don't care about that._

 _Mau Pak Junmyeon ngelarang dia sambil salto belakang juga dia gapeduli_

Dia tetep _kekeuh_ dengan mottonya.

 _Liptint for life._

Rada _absurd_ emang.

Tapi gapapa.

Yixing tetep teguh pendirian.

Gapeduli sama orang yang suka ngurus hidup diaㅡ

ㅡ _termasuk Pak Junmyeon._

Suatu hari Pak Junmyeon akan menyadari betapa _sexy_ nya bibirnya ini.

Ya,itu pasti.

 _Yixing percaya akan hal itu._

 _._

Setelah memakai cairan putih agak encer yang disebut _sunblock_ ituㅡ

ㅡ _anjir,ketik aja sunblock susah amat sih._

Yixing mengambil bedak tabur favoritnya

Sampe-sampe dia bikin vlog tentang bedak taburnya ini.

 _Zero Sebum dari Etude House._

Sensasi abis make bedaknya ituloh..

Pokoknya Yixing suka banget.

Abis make bedak taburnya, Yixing langsung ngambil _pouch makeup_ nya. Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuk didagunya.

Berpikir sebentar.

"Hmm..warna apa ya.."

ㅡ _oh lagi milih warna liptint ternyata._

Yixing berpikir sejenak.

Dengan senyuman secerah mentari, ia mengambil salah satu _liptint_ nya.

Dan pilihannya jatuh kepadaㅡ

ㅡ _Tony Moly Get it Tint nomor 2._

 _Warnanya pink-pink unyu gituhhh._

Ia lalu memoleskan _liptint_ itu.

 _Satu layer..._

"Hm..kok kurang keluar ya" gumamnya.

 _Dua layer..._

 _"Nah,_ baru pas"

Yixing tersenyum lalu keluar dari kamarnya.

.

.

Setelah sampai disekolah, Yixing menjadi pusat perhatian.

 _Yaiyalah,secara dia kan selebgrㅡ_

 _"Eh,_ liat tuh, pacarnya Pak Junmyeon udah dateng"

Yixing menukik alisnya tajam.

Yixing emosi.

Yixing _tida like._

Tapi Yixing berusaha sabar lalu tetap berjalan kearah kelasnya

.

"Yixinggg!" panggil seorang _yeoja_ bermata sipit.

Yixing menoleh kearah sumber suara

Ia mengangkat sudut bibirnya.

Itu Baekhyun.

Sobat karibnya.

Si _Byun Baekhyun._

Salah satu manusia yang menganut motto ' _Liptint for life'_

Dia juga _gincuers,_ sama kayak Yixing.

"Eh,Xing. IKUT PO _LIPTINT DEAR DARLING TINT_ KEMASAN BARU YUKKKK"

Yixing membelalakkan matanya antusias.

"HHAHH?KUYY LAHH" jawab Yixing semangat.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar.

" _Ohya, shade_ nya juga ada yang baru loh"

"Apa aja tuh"

" _Kumquat Red, Chilly Red, dan Fig Red"_ jelas Baekhyun sangat semangat.

Yixing tersenyum sangat lebar.

"KUY LAAHHH. KITA IKUT _PRE ORDER_ NYAA. KITA BORONG SEMUA TUH _SHADE_ BARU NYAA"

Teriak Yixing.

Tapi mulutnya langsung terkatup rapat ketika melihat _si guru terbangsat_ masuk ke kelasnya.

ㅡ _Pak Junmyeon._

Yixing mendelik tidak suka kepada guru muda itu.

Baekhyun diem.

"Baiklah anak-anak. Hari ini bapak akan ngebahas materi baru. Dan ohyaㅡ"

"ㅡZhang Yixing? _Come on"_ Yixing memutar bola matanya jengah.

Ia berjalan dengan malas kearah guru muda itu.

"Apa?!" tanya Yixing galak.

Pak Junmyeon natap Yixing.

Bibir Yixing maksudnya.

 _'Anjir,seksoy banget bibirnya'_ teriaknya dalam hati.

Yixing melihat guru sok gantengnya itu terdiam.

"Hoi,Pak!" Junmyeon terhenyak dari lamunannya.

"Apalagi? Mau ngejemurin aku? Oke,aku keluar" ucap Yixing lalu berniat keluar dari kelas itu. Tapi, Pak Junmyeon menahan tangannya.

Yixing mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

Pak Junmyeon...

... _megang tangannyaaaa!_

Dengan cepat Yixing menepis tangan guru nya itu

"Gausah. Tapi setelah pulang, keruangan saya" ucap Pak Junmyeon mutlak.

Yixing mendengus kesal.

"Dasar" sungutnya.

"Apa? Mau protes?!" Tanya Pak Junmyeon galak.

"Siapa suruh pake gincu mulu. _Bandel"_

Yixing mendecih.

"Dasar guru aneh" Yixing memutar bolamatanya jengah.

Yixing membalikkan badannya.

Awalnya pengen balik ketempat duduknya.

Tapiㅡ

"Woi,siapa yang nyuruh kamu duduk? Tuh,ambil sapu. Sapuin halaman sekolah"

Yixing mengepalkan tangannya.

" _Sianyeng"_ gumamnya.

"Si Baekhyun juga kan pake! Kok bapak sewotnya ke aku aja sih!" teriak Yixing ga sopan.

"Pak Junmyeon suka sama kamu kali, Xing wkwkwk" celetuk Baekhyun.

Sekelas langsung ketawa semua.

Yixing menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan membunuh.

' _Sialan banget si Baekhyun'_

.

.

Yixing akhirnya jalan bareng Baekhyun ke kantin.

Mereka berbincang-bincang dan sesekali ketawa kecil.

"Eh,Yeol. Liat tuh gebetan lo. _Anjir_ bibirnya seger banget" Kai nyikut ketek Chanyeol yang lagi makan somay.

Chanyeol sebelumnya pengen nonjok bocah item itu, tapi karena denger kata _gebetan lo ,_ Chanyeol mengurungkan niatnya.

"Mana-mana?" tanya Chanyeol antusias. Nengok kekanan kekiri.

Dan setelah keliatan,Chanyeol langsung senyum senyum sendiri.

"Bibirnya ugh. Kemaren warna merah sekarang pink unyu. Duh jadi gatahan" ucap Chanyeol tanpa sadar. Kai ikut-ikutan liat kearah Baekhyun sama Yixing yang lagi makan pecel.

Dia manggut-manggut.

"Ho'oh, mereka bedua bibirnya minta dicipok banget"

Chanyeol menoleh kearah Kai. Alisnya bersatu.

"Apa kamu bilang? Kamu mau nyipok Baekhyun ku?!" Kai nelen ludahnya.

 _Mampos._

"G-gak dong. Pengen nyipok Kyungsoo maksudnya. Baekhyun kan punya lo. Nah, Yixing punyaㅡ" Kai menghentikan ucapannya.

"ㅡpunya siapa ya?" tanya Kai sambil mikir.

"Punya Pak Junmyeon wkwkwkwk"

 ** _BaekXing sideㅡ_**

 ** _"_** _Huachummm!"_ Yixing bersin dengan tidak elitnya.

Baekhyun noleh Yixing yang barusan bersin keras.

"Kamu kenapa?"

"Kayaknya ada yang ngomongin aku deh,hm"

Yixing ngambil tissue lalu ngelap mulutnya.

Dia terus liat kearah tissue itu.

 _No transfer._

Ternyata Tony Moly emang top markotop deh heheheh.

.

.

Yixing menatap dirinya dicermin yang terdapat ditoilet.

"Waw, masi nempel aja warnanya" Monolognya sambil megang bibir _seksoy_ nya.

Sekali lagi,

 _Tony Moly emang top markotop deh._

 _"_ _Re touch ahh"_ Yixing kemudian ngambil _liptint_ disaku seragamnya.

Baru aja mau ngolesin _liptint_ itu kebibirnya, tangan Yixing ditahan oleh seseorang.

Yixing agak terkejut kemudian noleh kearah orang yang udah nahan tangannya.

Yixing makin terkejut tatkala liat orang ituㅡ

"Pak Junmyeon!" seru nya terkejut.

"NGAPAIN KAMU DISINII PAKKK. INIKAN TOILET PEREMPHHHMMPPPㅡ"

"Berisik, _anyeng"_ Pak Junmyeon ngebekap mulut Yixing.

Yixing memberontak.

ㅡlepas dikit tangan Pak Junmyeon dari mulutnya.

"TOLONGHMMPPPHH"

Pak Junmyeon...

... _nju._

 _Berani-beraninya dia masuk toilet perempuan._

"Diem!" bisik Pak Junmyeon.

"Nanti saya dikira ngapa-ngapain kamu lagi" lanjutnya pelan. Yixing mengerjapkan matanya.

 _Loh? Bukannya Pak Junmyeon emang mau ngapa-ngapain dia ya?_

"Bapak kan emang mau ngapa-ngapain saya!" jawab Yixing dengan nada emosi.

"Dasar geer!"

"Ngaku aja!" Yixing ngotot.

Pak Junmyeon mendecih.

"Dasar otak kotor" sungut Pak Junmyeon. Yixing terdiam.

Sedetik kemudian dia mendengus kesal.

"Terus kenapa bapak kesini!" tanyanya masi dengan nada emosi.

 _Emosi berat,bruh._

Pak Junmyeon berdehem _sok cool._

Yixing pasang ekspresi mau muntah.

"Saya nguntit kamu" ungkap Pak Junmyeon.

Alis Yixing terangkat keatas.

Gurunya yang satu ini benar-benar...

"DASAR GURU MESUM! BERANI-BERANINYA BAPAK NGUNTIT SAYA KE TOILㅡ"

"Husttttt!"

Junmyeon menatap Yixing dengan pandangan tajam.

"Ternyata bener apa yang selama ini saya duga-duga.." Pak Junmyeon berdehem lagi sebelum ngelanjutin kalimatnya.

Yixing menghiraukannya.

Ia lalu menyembunyikan _liptint_ nya dibelakang tubuhnya.

Menunggu Pak Junmyeon melanjutkan kata-katanya.

 _Cie...kepo ya._

"..kamu sering _make up_ an di toilet" lanjut Pak Junmyeon sengit.

"Heh,gausah sembarangan ya,Pak!" sungut Yixing kesal.

Jujur aja,baru kali ini dia coba-coba _re touch_ disekolah.

Dulu-dulu mana pernah.

Pak Junmyeon menatapnya dengan tatapan nakal.

"Halah ngaku aja kamu..." Goda Pak Junmyeon.

Yixing membuang mukanya.

Tak sudi melihat guru gilanya itu.

"Terserah bapak aja deh. Saya takut gak ngeiya-in ucapan bapak, sapa tau besok bapak udah pulang.."

"Pulang? Kemana emang?" tanya Pak Junmyeon heran.

"Ke _rahmatullah"_ Yixing lalu ngakak.

.

.

Yixing berjalan keluar dari kelasnya.

Menenteng tas beratnya.

Ia kemudian merapikan poninya yang tertiup angin sepoi-sepoi.

"Hoi!"

ㅡ _suara Pak Junmyeon._

Yixing lelah.

Bertemu dengan Pak Junmyeon malah bikin dia jadi dongkol setengah mampos.

Dia lalu mempercepat langkahnya.

Derap sepatu yang berbunyi dari arah belakangnya pun terdengar semakin kuat.

 _Pak Junmyeon ngejer dia._

 _Anyeng._

Yixing bergidik ngeri.

Ia lalu berlari sekuat tenaga.

"Hoi, _kampret!_ Gausah lari!" Pak Junmyeon mengejar Yixing.

"Kamu masih ada hutang hukuman!" Lanjutnya sambil berteriak.

Yixing menelan ludahnya

Ia mempercepat larinya.

Tapi percuma...

Larinya terhenti ketika mendengar teriakan guru gilanya dari belakang.

"Berhenti atau saya bakal nangkepin kamu. Kalo ketangkep, saya _anuin_ kamu!"

 _Huanjeng._

Yixing terdiam ditempat.

Pak Junmyeon mengangkat sudut bibirnya.

Dengan cepat ia menyusul Yixing.

"Mau kemana kamu,hah?!"

Yixing pasang wajah nahan nangis.

Dia udah gakuat ngadepin guru didepannya ini.

Sewot mulu sama dia.

Atau jangan-jangan...

"Bapak mau apa sih! Bapak naksir ya sama saya?!" tanya Yixing emosi berat.

Pak Junmyeon diem.

"Ngaco kamu"

Keduanya terdiam.

"Ohya,karena kamu masih _bandel,_ saya bakal hukumin kamu"

Yixing menghembuskan nafasnya.

" _Well,_ apa maumu?"

Pak Junmyeon menyeringai.

"Saya mau nyoba ituㅡ"

Yixing menyerngitkan alisnya.

"Mau apa?" tanya Yixing lagi.

Pak Junmyeon nggaruk kepalanya.

 _Duh,gimana ya._

 _Kalo ga aku ungkapin,bisa horny terus nih._

Itulah pikiran jorok Pak Junmyeon.

"Pak!"

Pak Junmyeon terhenyak.

"S-saya mau nyium kamu"

Yixing kaget.

Pak Junmyeon juga kaget.

Mereka bedua jadi diem.

"Bapak mau nyium saya?" tanya Yixing memecahkan keheningan.

Semburat merah terlihat jelas di pipi Pak Junmyeon.

Kentara sekali kalo guru muda itu lagi gugup dan malu.

Tapi dia mencoba menutupi rasa gugupnya.

"G-gaㅡ"

"Hayo ngakuu" Yixing menaik turunkan alisnya.

Dia kemudian ngakak.

Pak Junmyeon makin malu.

Yixing mengehentikan tawanya lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga Pak Junmyeon.

" _Ngarep aja kamu,Pak"_ bisiknya pelan lalu ngacir pergi.

.

.

Pak Junmyeon membuka laptopnya.

Lagi-lagi dia teringat kejadian tadi.

Dengan bodohnya dia bilang mau nyium Yixing.

Ya mau gimana lagi.

 _Toh, dia udah horny berat._

 _ㅡnyeng._

Pak Junmyeon menggelengkan kepalanya. Berusaha mengusir pikiran joroknya itu.

Ia kemudian mengambil _handphone_ nya.

Terus buka aplikasi LINE.

Tak lama kemudian, terlintaslah ide jahilnya.

 _Nyamar jadi mba-mba olshop._

Pak Junmyeon tertawa jahat lalu memulai aksinya.

' _Kamu bakal kena jebakan saya. hahahahahahahah'_

 _._

 _._

 ** _DDING~!_**

 ** _LiptintSeoul : Hai kak, terimakasih sudah menambahkan kami di LINE. Kami menjual berbagai jenis liptint loh. Walaupun masih baru,tapi kita trusted^^. Terima CoD juga loh!_**

Yixing mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya ketika membaca pesan pembuka dari akun olshop yang baru dia _add_ itu.

Olshop itu cukup menarik sih soalnya nerima _COD._

Yixing jadi tertarik.

 ** _AwYixing. OPEN ENDORSE : Wah,bisa COD ya kak? Didaerah mana?_**

Yixing mengetikkan pesan itu dengan antusias.

Tak lama kemudianㅡ

ㅡ _ **DDING~!**_

 _Anju,fast respon banget._ batin Yixing.

 _ **LiptintSeoul : Dideket SM High School kak^^**_

Yixing tersenyum cerah.

Jarang-jarang banget dia nemu olshop ramah kek gini.

Biasanya dia nemunya yang _slow respon_ banget. Jutek lagi.

 _ **AwYixing. OPEN ENDORSE : Oke. Dear darling water gel tint shade Kumquat Red, Chilly Red sama Fig Red ada?**_

.

 _ **Junmyeon sideㅡ**_

 _ **"** Huanyeng, _gue gapaham lagi _shade itu_ artinya apaan" gumamnya lalu ngegaruk kepalanya yang kutuan.

ㅡ _gak deng._

Dia mikir sekitar 30 menitan.

 _ **LiptintSeoul : Ready stock semua kok say:)**_

 _ **.**_

Yixing menyerngitkan alisnya.

Tadi cepet banget balesnya. Kok sekarang lamaㅡ

 _ **DDING~!**_

 _ **LiptintSeoul : Ready stock semua kok say:)**_

 _Akhirnya dibales juga._

Yixing tersenyum lebar.

Untung aja ready stock. Jadi dia gausah susah susah ikut PO.

 _ **AwYixing. OPEN ENDORSE : Oke kak. Harganya berapa ya? Saya beli 3 shade itu. Besok bisa kan COD-nya?**_

 _ **LiptintSeoul : 45rb aja kok hehe. Jadi 135 ribu ya. Bisa kok besok^^**_

 _Pak Junmyeon menyeringai_

 _'Kena kamu Xing'_

 _._

 _._

 _TBC!_

 ** _lagi lagi gw bikin ff gaje😂_**

 ** _INI IDE CERITA NYAㅡ_**

 ** _WQWQWQ._**

 ** _Gw bkal bikin 2chapter untuk ff ini._**

 ** _Jadi,mohon reviewnya yaa_**

 ** _NEXT/DELETE?_**

 ** _MAKASII_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _dind._**


	2. Chapter 2 Jadian?

_**Because Gincu**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **Rate naik hehe.**_

* * *

Yixing menguapkan mulutnya lebar.

 _Udah kek badak_

 _Cius dehㅡ_

 _Yeoja_ pecinta _liptint_ itu pun merenggangkan ototnya yang sedaritadi diajak istirahat.

" _hoammm"_

Ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

Nengok kearah jam dinding.

" _Huanyeng,_ udah jam 10 ajaㅡ"

"ㅡ _nasib baek je ni hari ahad"_ lanjut Yixing dengan gaya Upin Ipin.

 _Si dua bocah Malaysia yang gak gede-gede dari dulu._

 _Yixing sebel sendiri nontonnya._

Yixing emang pecinta film-film kartun Malaysia.

 _Boboiboy_

 _Upin dan Ipin_

 _Pade Jaman Dahuluㅡ_

 _ㅡdaripada pilem India._

 _Dih._ _Yixing tida like._

 _Njir,_ ini kok jadi bahas pilem.

"Ohiya ya, ntar sore kan gw kudu ngambil barang" gumam Yixing. Ia lalu bangun dari kasurnya.

Dengan langkah malas, gadis Tiongkok itu berjalan ke kamar mandinya.

"Hoamm,abis ini belanja ahh"

.

.

Junmyeon berjalan menuju _Super Market_ dengan tergesa-gesa.

 _Guru muda itu sangat lapar._

Ia mengambil beberapa _snack, mie_ instan, _bakmi mewahㅡ_

 _ㅡdemi apapun, dia cinta banget sama bakmi mewah._

Ia lalu mengambil beberapa makanan kecil lainnya.

Kenapa dia gak beli sayur-mayur?

 _Gabisa masak sih._

Makan makanan instan mulu.

Pantes pendㅡ

ㅡ _kurang_ _tinggi._

 _A-anu,maksudnyaㅡ_

"Hai, Pak Kim!" seru seseorang ceria sambil menepuk keras pundak guru muda itu. Junmyeon agak tersentak.

"E-eh? Buk Seo?" yang dipanggil pun tersenyum.

Junmyeon menaruh makanan kecil yang baru saja dia ambil dikeranjangnya.

"Wah,Pak Kim, rajin banget. Disuruh sama istri belanja ya,hehe" ucap Buk Seo sambil terkekeh dan mengambil beberapa _mie_ instan.

Junmyeon tertawa renyah.

 _Agak nyesekk sih._

 _'Kampret emang nih,Buk Seo'_ batin Junmyeon kalap.

Ia berdehem.

"Hehe,Buk Seo juga lagi mau belanja buat anaknya ya?" tanya Junmyeon kalem sambil tersenyum _angelic._

Dia tahu kalau Buk Seo itu _mandul._

 _Niatnya mau bales sih. HAHAHAHAH._

Buk Seo tertawa tak nyaman.

"K-kayaknya saya harus pulang,deh. Makasih ya waktunya, Pak Kim. _Annyeongㅡ"_

 _'ㅡsetan'_

lanjutnya dalam hati.

Junmyeon tertawa puas dalam hati.

"Emang lu doang yang bisa!" Junmyeon tertawa jahat.

.

Yixing memasuki area makanan instan dengan tenang.

Ia menenteng keranjang biru nya dengan santai.

"Hm..beli _lays_ ah" gumam Yixing lalu mengambil beberapa _snack_ berwarna hijau itu.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar tawa seseorang.

Bulu kuduknya meremang.

" _Anjir,_ masa ada setan disini" gumamnya sambil mengelus tengkuknya.

Tapi dia mencoba berani.

Ia terus mendekat kesumber suara.

Dan..

 _Emang setan ternyataㅡ_

 _ㅡgak deng wqwq._

"Pak Junmyeon?!" Yixing menatap tajam guru muda yang sedang tertawa sendiri itu.

Sedetik kemudian, bulu kuduknya meremang kembali.

"B-bapak sehat?"

Pak Junmyeon menghentikan tawanya.

Dia kemudian berhedem _sok cool._

" _Yes, i'm healthy-healthy_ aja" jawab Pak Junmyeon dengan pede nya.

Yixing _sweatdrop._

" _Plis_ deh, Pak. Bapak itu guru matematikㅡ"

"ㅡterus kalau saya guru matematika emang kenapa? Masalah gitu? Kalo punya _skill_ bahasa asing buat apa di pendam sih" sambar Pak Junmyeon.

 _Yixing sweatdropㅡ_

 _ㅡlagi._

"Terserah bapak,sih. Umur gada yang tau" ucap Yixing santai sambil meraih beberapa bungkus _samyang._

Yixing mengambil sesuatu dari kantongnyaㅡ

ㅡ _bukan,bukan liptint kok. Lollipop._

Yixing mengemut _lollipop_ itu dengan semangat.

Gak peduli dengan tatapan _horny_ dari gurunya itu.

Pak Junmyeon terus memperhatikan gerak _lollipop_ itu.

Membayangkan itu adalah _juniornyㅡ_

 _ㅡshit, anu nya jadi tegang._

Yixing menghentikan gerakan _lollipop_ itu.

Ia kemudian melihat kearah gurunya.

"Pak, enakan _bakmi_ mewah atau _indomie real meat,_ ya?" tanya Yixing kemudian.

Pak Junmyeon kembali berpikir jernih.

Bibir merah Yixing yang mengemut _lollipop_ tadi benar-benar menggoda imannya.

 _Anu_ nya bener-bener udah tegang gara-gara Yixing.

Yixing mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali.

Menatap Pak Junmyeon yang daritadi jilat bibirnya.

"Pak?"

Lamunan jorok Pak Junmyeon buyar.

"E-eh? Lebih enak bakmi mewah dong" jawab Pak Junmyeon.

Yixing menganggukkan kepalanya.

"sebenernya saya lebih suka dagingnya daging sapi sih" Yixing memasukkan bakmi mewah itu kedalam keranjangnya.

 _Eh? Kok mereka jadi akur sih?_

"Ya suka suka selera _rakjel_ lah" celetuk Pak Junmyeon lalu ngakak.

Alis Yixing terukik tajam.

 _Tajem banget._

"BAPAK MAUNYA APA SIH! UDAH DIBAEKIN MASIH AJA NGAJAK RIBUT! NGESELIN _PISANNN!"_ teriak Yixing. Gapeduli sekarang mereka jadi pusat perhatian.

"Diem,tai!" bisik Pak Junmyeol nahan malu.

Yixing mendengus lalu pergi dari hadapan Pak Junmyeon dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya

Pak Junmyeon menyeringai.

"Ntar kamu yang saya _hentakkin_ , Xing" gumam Pak Junmyeon mesum.

.

Yixing menghempaskan tubuhnya dikasurnya.

" _Kampret_ banget Pak Junmyeon! Mana sok _cool,annoying,ARGHH!"_ teriak Yixing frustasi.

"UDAH CAPEK BANGET NGEHADEPIN GURU GILA ITUUUU!" lanjut Yixing masih teriak. Dia kemudian memejamkan matanya.

 _ **DDING~!**_

 _ **LiptintSeoul : Hallo! Buat yang mau nanya-nanya liptint dan kemaren mau order/COD chat lagi ya^^**_

Yixing membaca pesan itu dengan malas.

 _Badmood banget gara-gara Pak Junmyeon._

"Hm,chat-in gak ya" gumam Yixing sambil guling-guling gaje.

"Yaudah lah"

.

.

Junmyeon membaringkan dirinya di sofa.

Ia menyeringai ketika mengingat kejadian tadi.

Sedetik kemudian,ide jahil terlintas diotaknya.

Dengan cepat guru muda itu membuka aplikasi _LINEeat_ nya.

 _ **LiptintSeoul : Hallo! Buat yang mau nanya-nanya liptint dan kemaren mau order/COD chat lagi ya^^**_

Junmyeon terkikik lalu mengirim pesan itu.

 _Modus banget. Alasan mau dichat sama Yixing._

 _ **DDING~!**_

 _ㅡnahkan._

 _ **AwYixing. OPEN ENDORSE : Sist, hari ini ya kita COD-an nya**_

Junmyeon tersenyum miring.

 _ **LiptintSeoul : Iya say^^**_

 _Say?_

 _Sayang?_

Junmyeon cuma bisa manggil _say_ di _chat_ kek ginian aja.

Kalo manggil Yixing ' _say'_ di _real life?_

 _Kelar idup Junmyeon._

Junmyeon melihat kearah jam dinding.

"YES! UDAH JAM 2!" teriaknya lalu berlari kearah kamar mandi.

Tapiㅡ

ㅡ _ **BRUKKK!**_

 _ **"** ADAWW! OMAYGAT PANTAT QUHH"_

 _._

Yixing mengambil _crop hoodie_ nya dan memakainya dengan cepat.

Ngambil _hotpans_ lalu memakainya juga.

Penampilannya santai dan sedikitㅡ

ㅡ _err..sexy mungkin?_

Ya gimana gak sexy, itu _crop hoodie cuy,CROP HOODIE_

 _HOODIE NYA CUMA SEPERUT._

 _MANA PAKE HOTPANS LAGI._

 _ntab jiwa._

Ia kemudian memoleskan liptint berwarna _coral_ dibibirnya.

"Cantik banget dah" gumam Yixing kepedean lalu keluar dari kamarnya.

.

.

Junmyeon berjalan dengan cepat menuju taman didekat _SM High School._

Penampilannya serem banget _anjir._

 _Jaket item._

 _Celana jeans item._

 _Kacamata item._

 _Masker item._

 _Rambut item._

 _Anu itemㅡ_

 _ㅡgak gak. Anu nya putih dong._

Junmyeon mendaratkan pantatnya di kursi panjang

Menunggu sang _customer_ nya, wkwkwk.

 _ **LiptintSeoul : Saya udah ditaman deket SM High School ya. Ditunggu^^**_

Junmyeon tersenyum miring.

Ia melihat kearah taman yang terlihat sepi.

"Pas banget nih kalo mau nyipok dia" gumam Junmyeon pelan.

 _ **AwYixing. OPEN ENDORSE : Oke sist. OTW nih. Bentar lagi smpe kok.**_

Junmyeon menyenderkan badannya dikursi panjang itu.

Tiba-tiba dia inget sama mantannyaㅡ

ㅡ _Irene._

Sebenernya dia masih sayang sama Irene. Tapi entah kenapa, Irene selingkuhin dia.

Padahal Junmyeon itu udah ganteng,tajir,pinter,baik lagiㅡ

ㅡ _kurangnya apasi?_

Junmyeon patah hati banget.

Karena dari itu, sampe sekarang dia belum mau pacaran lagi.

 _Trauma katanya._

Tapi semenjak dia kenal sama Yixing, sengatan-sengatan berbeda pun terasa ketika ia liat wajah Yixing.

Dia rasa..

.. _dia suka sama Yixing._

 _Karena dari itu,dia seneng banget ngehukum Yixing,ngejailin Yixingㅡ_

 _"A-annyeong"_

 _._

Yixing berjalan menuju taman didekat SMA nya itu.

Ia melihat segala arah.

"Hm..mana ya dia" gumamnya lalu berjalan.

Ia kemudian mendapati seseorang berpakaian hitam-hitam duduk dikursi panjang.

Bulu kuduk Yixing meremang.

' _Gaada orang lain selain dia di taman ini. T-tapi masa itu ownernya sih'_

Dengan keberanian yang dipaksakan, Yixing berjalan mendekati orang itu.

" _A-annyeong"_

Yixing menggigit bibirnya pelan.

Orang itu mulai menoleh kebelakang, dan...

"Hai, _sist"_ sapa orang itu. Yixing menyipitkan matanya.

 _Ownernya cowo?_

Dia gabisa liat jelas muka orang itu karena orang itu pake masker.

Yixing tersenyum tipis dan terkesan canggung.

"S-saya Yixing. Yang beli _liptint Etude House_ itu" ucap Yixing gugup.

.

Junmyeon menoleh kebelakang.

Nafasnya tercekatㅡ

ㅡgimana enggak?

Yixing berdiri dengan tatapan polosnyaㅡ

ㅡmenggunakan _crop hoodie unyu berwarna pink dan jangan lupakan hotpans nya.._

 _ASDFGHJKL!_

 _ANU NYA TEGANG LAGI!_

 _DIA GABISA FOKUS KALO TERUS-TERUSAN LIAT PERUT MULUS YIXING!_

"Hai, _sist"_ sapa Junmyeon kemudian.

Yixing tersenyum canggung.

 _Shit, dia gatau kalo ownernya cowo. Kalo tau mah,gamau dia pake outfit kayak gini._

"S-saya Yixing. Yang beli _liptint Etude House_ itu" ucap Yixing gugup.

Serius deh, dia takut liat orang didepannya ini.

Mana Yixing gak sengaja liat kearah celana orang ituㅡ

ㅡ _ARGH DEMII APAPUN! YIXING LIAT SESUATU YANG NONJOL DIBAGIAN TENGAH-TENGAHNYA!_

"I-ini uangnya" Yixing menyerahkan uang itu. Orang itu mengambilnya lalu membuka maskernya.

Mata Yixing membola.

"P-PAK JUNMYEON!" teriaknya.

Pak Junmyeon ketawa.

"KENA KAMU WAKAKAKAKAK"

Tangan Yixing mengepal.

" _KAMPRET_ BANGET KAMU PAK! BERANI-BERANI NYA KAMUHMMMPPㅡ"

Ucapan Yixing terpotong ketika guru muda itu menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir seksi Yixing.

Yixing merasakan pipinya memanas.

Ia berusaha memberontak.

Tapiㅡ

ㅡ _Pak Junmyeon malah nahan tengkuknya biar gak kemana-mana dan mulai melumat bibir bawahnya._

"L-lepasinhmpphhhㅡ"

Pak Junmyeon gak peduli. Dia tetep melumat bibir Yixing atas bawah.

Yixing kewalahan. Dia udah cape.

Dia pasrah aja.

Pak Junmyeon menyeringai pas Yixing udah gak berontak lagi.

Guru muda itu menyesap bibir manis Yixing.

Melampiaskan rasa _horny_ nya selama ini.

 ** _DUAGHH!_**

Yixing nendang anu nya.

"ARGHH!" Pak Junmyeon teriak kesakitan.

Ia terus megang anu nya yang nyut-nyutan gara-gara ditendang keras sama Yixing.

"DASAR GURU CABUL!" Yixing jambak-jambak rambut hitam gurunya itu.

"STOP-STOP ARGHH SAKITTT TAII!" Pak Junmyeon berusaha lari dari Yixing.

Tapi sia-sia.

 _Yixing udah ngamuk._

"ITU TUH _FIRST KISS_ AKU, GURU MESUMMMM!" Yixing terus-terusan ngegebuk,cubit,jambak guru muda itu.

"KALO MAU NYIPOK ORANG YA SAMA PACAR KAMU AJA JANGAN SAMA AKUUU!"

Yixing nyubit keras pinggang Pak Junmyeon.

"STOP PLEASE XINGG STOPP"

Pak Junmyeon lalu mencekal tangan Yixing.

Yixing terdiam dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Saya _horny_ berat gara-gara kamu. Apalagi liat kamu pake _hoodie_ kayak gini" bisik Pak Junmyeon dengan suara beratnya.

Pipi Yixing makin memerah.

Ini juga salahnya.

Kenapa juga dia pake pakaian kayak gini,huh!

"P-pak, t-tapikan gausah ditempat umum kayak gini juga" jawab Yixing.

ㅡ _eh?_

Pak Junmyeon tersenyum mesum.

"Saya itu suka sama kamu. Jujur, saya bersikap nyebelin gini biar dapet perhatian sama kamu. Ya saya akui, saya selama ini caper sama kamu" ungkap Pak Junmyeon sambil menatap mata Yixing.

Yixing merasakan pipinya terbakar.

Dunia nya terhenti pas denger ungkapan cinta dari Pak Junmyeon.

Yixing juga jujur, dia suka kalo di gangguin sama Pak Junmyeon. Dan emang sih, kalo dia emosi sama Pak Junmyeon ya emosi beneran.

Dia jual mahal banget sama Pak Junmyeon.

"G-gimana? kamu mau jadi pacar saya? JUJUR BANGET DEH, XING. Saya gak tahan liat bibir kamu. Mangkanya saya suka hukum kamu biar kamu gak godain saya sama bibir kamu. Tapi kamu ga jera-jeraㅡ"

Yixing mengerjapkan matanya.

Oh,jadi itu alasannya.

 _Pak Junmyeon ternyata orangnya horny-an._

"Kalo saya jawab gamau gimana?" tanya Yixing dengan nada jahil.

Pak Junmyeon masang wajah sedih.

"Yaudah. Belum jodoh mungkin" jawab Pak Junmyeon sok tegar.

 _Sebenernya mau mewek sih dia._

Yixing menyeringai jahil.

"Kalo saya jawab mau?" tanya Yixing lagi. Pak Junmyeon melebarkan matanya.

Dia gemes.

"Saya cipok lagi nih. Serius dong" Pak Junmyeon mendengus kesal.

Yixing nyengir

"Gamau ahh" godanya. Pak Junmyeon menggeram gemes.

"Yaudah kalo gamau. Saya bawa lari ajadeh duitnya. Lumayan nih buat beli jaket baru"

Perempatan muncul didahi Yixing.

 _Oh iya,duitnya kan udah dia kasih ke Pak Junmyeonㅡ_

 _ㅡsi owner olshop gadungan itu._

"BALIKIN!"

Pak Junmyeon melet

"GAK"

"BALIKIN!"

"GAK"

"BALIKINNN GAKK"

"GAK!"

"GAK!"

"BALIKIN!" Yixing menyeringai.

Kena juga si Pak Junmyeon.

Pak Junmyeon geleng.

"Gak. Mau."

Yixing nahan nangis

"Yaudah sih saya mau jadi pacarnya bapak! Bapak ganteng deh!"

Pak Junmyeon senyum mesum.

"Besok ya diruang kesehatan saya balikin" bisik Pak Junmyeon dengan suara seksi nya.

.

.

Junmyeon melangkahkan kakinya dengan semangat.

' _Kamu bakal kena jebakan saya yang kedua Yixing wkwk'_ batinnya.

.

Yixing berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan langkah gontai.

Dia begandang semalem.

Biasa, nonton drama

"Hai, _sayang_ "

Yixing meloncat kaget.

"HUAA! PAK JUNMYEON!" seru Yixing.

Jatungnya mau copot.

Pak Junmyeon menyeringai.

"Hm..masih bandel ya" ucap Pak Junmyeon sambil noel bibir Yixing yang dipolesi _liptint_ berwarna merah natural.

Yixing mendengus

"Udah sih, Pak! Jangan ngolok sayaㅡ"

"ㅡlagipula nanti bapak bakal ketagihan sama bibir saya" bisik Yixing nakal.

 _Shit!_

Pak Junmyeon nyubit pinggang Yixing.

"Nakal! Nanti istirahat ke ruang kesehatan" ucap Pak Junmyeon pelan.

"Iya-iya, _sayang"_ goda Yixing lalu ngacir pergi.

Pak Junmyeon gemes.

"Tunggu aja kamu ya"

.

Baekhyun menghampiri Yixing yang sedang bercermin dikelas.

"Eh, Xing! Katanya mau ikut _PRE ORDER liptint"_ ucap Baekhyun kemudian.

Yixing ngangguk

"Besok ya, Byun. Duit aku masih dipinjem sama tetangga" balas Yixing.

Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Oke! Kantin,yuk" ajak Baekhyun sambil menggandeng tangan Yixing.

"hm..kamu duluan deh. Aku mau ke toilet" Baekhyun mendengus.

"Yaudah sih, dah"

Yixing menatap Baekhyun yang udah menjauh.

Ia menghela nafasnya lalu berjalan menuju ruang kesehatan.

.

Yixing membuka pintu ruang kesehatan danㅡ

"Eh Pak Junmyeon" Dia kaget sih. Pak Junmyeon udah duduk santai aja dipinggiran ranjang sambil maen hp.

Yixing berjalan mendekati guru muda itu.

"Pak, mana duitnya?" tanya Yixing sambil bergelayut manja ditangan Pak Junmyeon.

Pak Junmyeon berdehem.

"Mau duitnya?" tanya Pak Junmyeon lalu menaruh hp nya disaku. Yixing ngangguk semangat

"Cium dulu dong" bisik Pak Junmyeon. Yixing mendengus. Ia lalu mengecup bibir Pak Junmyeon.

Pak Junmyeon terlihat kesal karena Yixing cuma ngecup bibirnya bentar.

Ia lalu menarik Yixing dan menempelkan bibirnya dibibir merah Yixing.

Dengan berani Pak Junmyeon melumat bibir itu.

Yixing mendesah tertahan ketika Pak Junmyeon mulai menggigit kecil bibirnya.

"Nghh.."

Tangan nakal Pak Junmyeon mulai bergerilya di dada montok Yixing.

" _Ahh,Pak Junmyeonhh~"_ desah Yixing.

Pak Junmyeon makin semangat meremas dada kanan Yixing.

Ciumannya mulai turun ke leher sensitif Yixing.

"AHH, P-PAK, J-JANGAN DISITU, _Eunghh~"_ Yixing melenguh ketika Pak Junmyeon menghisap dan mengigit leher putihnya.

Pak Junmyeon mendorong dia agar berbaring diranjang.

Dengan cepat Pak Junmyeon menindih Yixing.

Ia melumat kasar bibir Yixing.

Tanpa sadar, Yixing mulai membuka kemeja Pak Junmyeon dan membuangnya sembarangan.

Begitupun Pak Junmyeon, ia membuka baju seragam Yixing dan juga _tanktop_ nya.

Yixing melumat bibir atas guru tampannya itu sambil mengelus _abs sexy_ Pak Junmyeon.

Pak Junmyeon membuka bra hitam Yixing dan membuangnya sembaranganㅡ

ㅡ _lagi._

Dengan cepat ia menghisap puting unyu itu.

"UHH, P-PAK JUNMYEONHH" desah Yixing sambil meremas rambut Pak Junmyeon. Ia membusungkan dadanya.

"Panggil aku Junmyeon _oppa, sayang"_ bisik Pak Junmyeon dengan suara beratnya.

"AHH,J-junmyeonh Oppa~" Yixing mendesah semenggoda mungkin.

Pak Junmyeon tersenyum miring.

"Kau bawa _liptint?"_ tanya nya.

Yixing mengangguk.

"D-di saku seragam kuhh~" Pak Junmyeon lalu mengambil baju seragam Yixing.

Dan benar saja, Yixing membawa _liptint Tony Moly Delight Tint_ nya.

Pak Junmyeon kembali menindih Yixing.

Ia membuka _liptint_ itu dan memoleskannya ke bibir merah Yixing.

Ia lalu melumat bibir Yixing dengan kuat

Dan benar saja, _liptint itu rasanya manis._

Setelah puas melumat bibir merah Yixing, Pak Junmyeon memoleskan _liptint_ itu ke puting Yixing.

Yixing mendesah tertahan.

Pak Junmyeon mulai menghisap puting kanannya, dan puting kirinya dimainkan Pak Junmyeon dengan gemas.

"Kau sangat cantik, sayang" bisik Pak Junmyeon.

"Ahh..J-Junmyeon Oppa~ B-buka celanamuhh" pinta Yixing sambil menatap gurunya dengan mata sayunya.

Pak Junmyeon menyeringai.

"Silahkan buka sendiri, sayang"

Yixing tersenyum miring.

Ia lalu membalikkan posisinya

 _Dia diatas._

Yixing terkekeh.

"Hehe,udah tegang ya" goda Yixing sambil mengelus gudukan yang berada ditengah-tengah selangkangan Pak Junmyeon. Pak Junmyeon mengerang.

"Buka sayanghh"

Tanpa menunggu Pak Junmyeon meminta dua kali, Yixing langsung membuka celana itu.

Lalu membuka celana dalam Pak Junmyeon danㅡ

Terpampanglah _anu_ nya Pak Junmyeon yang udah berdiri tegak.

Yixing tersenyum malu.

" _Pisang nya Junmyeon Oppa gede ih"_ ucap Yixing malu-malu monyet.

Pak Junmyeon senyum mesum.

"Mainin bentar dong,xing" pinta Pak Junmyeon. Yixing mengerling nakal lalu memasukkan _pisang_ Pak Junmyeon ke mulutnya.

Pak Junmyeon menggeram ketika Yixing menggesekkan giginya di anu nya.

"Nghh, h-hisap, sayang"

Yixing menghisap _pisang_ Pak Junmyeon dengan semangat.

Pak Junmyeon merem melek.

"Ah, udah. Langsung ke intinya aja" ucap Pak Junmyeon gak sabaran lalu menarik _pisang_ nya dari mulut Yixing. Yixing mendengus.

Pak Junmyeon melebarkan kedua kaki Yixing.

"Kamu yakin?" tanya Pak Junmyeon. Yixing ngangguk.

"Ayo selesain apa yang _oppa_ mulaiihh~" jawab Yixing sambil mendesah.

Pak Junmyeon tersenyum lalu mengecup kedua mata Yixing.

" _Saranghae, Zhang"_

Pak Junmyeon mulai memasukkan kepala juniornya ke lubang sempit Yixing.

Yixing mengerang.

"Eunghh..pelanh-pelanhh~"

Guru tampan itu memasukkan juniornya perlahan danㅡ

ㅡ _ **SLEBB!**_

"ARGHH!" Yixing mengigit bahu Pak Junmyeon.

Pak Junmyeon terdiam sejenak.

"B-bergerakh" pinta Yixing dengan suara serak.

Pak Junmyeon mulai menggerakkan juniornya perlahan.

Yixing juga mulai mendesah.

"Ahh,ah _f-fasterhh,Junmyeon oppa~"_

Pak Junmyeon menggerakkan juniornya dengan cepat.

Desahan Yixing mulai menggema.

"NGHH! DISITU! AHH~" pekik Yixing ketika Pak Junmyeon berhasil menemukan _g-spot_ nya.

Pak Junmyeon menggeram ketika lubang Yixing terasa makin menyempit.

" _So tight,ughh"_

 _"F-fasterhh..harder ahh~!"_ Yixing merasa tubuhnya tersentak-sentak kebelakang ketika Pak Junmyeon menggerakkan juniornya dengan brutal.

" _Nghh..Junmyeon oppaaa~"_ desah Yixing ketika Pak Junmyeon menghisap puting kemerahannya.

Gerakan _in out_ Pak Junmyeon makin cepat danㅡ

" _Y-yixing.. a-aku..."_

 _"Ahh, Junmyeon oppaaa!"_

.

"WOI PAK! MELAMUN AJA! CELANANYA BASAH TUH!" teriak Yixing.

Pak Junmyeon tersentak.

 _Loh? Bukannya dia dan Yixing lagi anuan?_

 _K-kok Yixing masih pake seragam lengkap? K-kokㅡ_

 _ㅡSialan! Ternyata itu cuma khayalannya._

Ia menatap nanar bagian tengah celananya yang basah.

"S-saya ke toilet dulu" Pak Junmyeon ngacir pergi.

Yixing terkikik.

"Pasti tadi dia _ngelamun jorok"_

 _._

 _._

 _"_ Awas aja kamu, Xing! Pulang ini aku anuin beneran!" gumam Pak Junmyeon sambil mengocok _anu_ nya.

.

.

 _ **ENDD!**_

* * *

 _ **ㅋㅋㅋ..ntah kenapa gw pgn banget naikin rate nya😂**_

 _ **Btw please itu adegan NC nya kurang hwat ya:").**_

 _ **Maap belom jago soalnya😂**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **DONT FORGET TO REVIEW YAAA^^**_

 _ **jangan sider please😔**_

 _ **Gomawoo💕**_


End file.
